Juan Borgia
Juan Borgia ist Sohn von Papst Alexander VI. und dessen Geliebter Vanozza Cattaneo und wird nach der Vereidigung seines Vaters zum Befehlshaber der päpstlichen Truppen. Als leichtsinniger, rücksichtsloser und arroganter Mensch hat er weder zu seinen Brüdern Cesare und Joffre Borgia noch zu seiner Schwester Lucrezia eine gute Beziehung. Juan ist ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten und zweiten Staffel. Dargestellt wird er durch David Oakes. Biografie Vorgeschichte Staffel eins 01.01: Der vergiftete Kelch Juan tritt zum ersten Mal kurz nach dem Tod des Papsts auf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet er sich vor dem Petersdom, wo verschiedene Männer ihn aufgrund seiner spanischen Herkunft beschimpfen und beleidigen. Juan lässt sich auf ein Wortgefecht ein, aber als Juan die Mutter seines Gegenübers beleidigt, greift dieser ihn an. Im Verlaufe des Kampfes gesellt sich noch ein weiterer Mann zu Juans Gegner, allerdings wird das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt, als Juans Bruder Cesare sich an dessen Seite einfindet und Juans Gegner aufhält, bevor dieser ihn umbringen kann. Über die Streiterei ist Cesare erbost. Später präparieren Cesare und Juan zusammen die für die Kardinäle zubereiteten Speisen mit Schenkungen, um ihrem Vater Stimmen für die Papstwahl zu erkaufen. Nachdem ihr Vater die Wahl gewonnen hat, besucht Juan dessen Vereidigung. 01.02: Der Meuchelmörder Nach dem gescheiterten Giftmord an seinem Vater und Bruder, der in Kardinal Orsinis Tod resultiert, stürmt er mit seiner Wache dessen Villa und lässt sämtliche Angestellten festnehmen. Besonders ins Auge fällt ihm ein Mann, welcher sich vor den Toren des Anwesens aufhält. Diesen bringt Juan zu seinem Vater und Bruder in den Petersdom, wo Kardinal della Rovere und der Papst ihn als einer der Männer identifizieren, die Wein und Speise aufgetragen haben. Juan schlägt vor, den Mann, Michaletto, zu foltern, um herauszufinden, ob dieser etwas weiß. In den Kellergewölben angekommen, beginnt Juan, Michaletto zu schlagen und ihm mit den Dingen zu drohen, die er ihm antun wird, wird jedoch von Cesare aufgehalten, der ihn wegschickt. 01.03: Der Bruder des Sultans Juan befindet sich beim Essen mit seinem Vater und älteren Bruder, wo er lose Kritik an der Entscheidung seines Vaters, aus Spanien vertriebene Juden gegen Bezahlung nach Rom einzulassen. Man sieht ihn in einer weiteren Sequenz, wie er sich in voller Rüstung und auf dem Pferd malen lässt. Juan besucht mit seiner Familie und dem Bruder des Sultans aus Konstantinopel, Djem, zuerst eine Jagdveranstaltung und führt Djem, der sich bereits sehr heimisch in Rom fühlt und den Borgias für ihre Gastfreundschaft denkt, über den Marktplatz in Rom. Juan und Djem kämpfen anschließend im Anwesen der Borgia zur Übung miteinander, wobei sie sich beide offensichtlich amüsieren und gut miteinander verstehen. Trotzdem bittet Juan Cesare kurz darauf, ihm Micheletto zu borgen, damit dieser Djem umbringe, da der Sultan für dessen Tod vierhunderttausend Dukaten zahlen würde. Jedoch lehnt Cesare dies aufgrund der Ehrlosigkeit dieses Unterfangens ab und fordert Juan auf, sich selbst einen Mörder zu beschaffen und ihn nicht zu involvieren. Dies tut Juan und paktiert mit einem Bediensteten des Prinzen, der ihn vergiften soll. Dessen Einwände, dass das zu verwendende Gift Cantarella nicht zu den von Djem eingenommen Speisen passt, ignoriert er. Später trifft er sich mit seinen Geschwistern und Djem, der bei dieser Gelegenheit das Gift zu sich nimmt. Da der Zucker in dessen Tee das Gift beeinträchtigt, stirbt Djem nicht direkt, sondern leidet noch viele Stunden, was Cesare ihm sehr übel nimmt und Juan damit begründet, dass Cesare ihm den erfahrenen Meuchelmörder nicht zugestanden habe. 01.04: Die verkaufte Braut Juan sieht sich ein vulgäres Theaterstück an und bespricht mit dem Verwalter des Theaters, was für ein Stück auf Lucrezias bevorstehender Hochzeit gespielt werden sollte und entscheidet sich für eine vulgäre Komödie. Als diese vor seinen Augen geprobt wird, beschwert er sich, dass sie ihm nicht vulgär genug sei und verändert sie nach seinen Wünschen. Bei der Ankunft seines zukünftigen Schwager, Giovanni Sforza, in der Stadt begrüßt Juan ihn zusammen mit Cesare. Während der endgültigen Aufführung des Theaterstücks amüsiert sich Juan, genau wie ein Großteil der Anwesenden, sehr und vergnügt sich auch nach der Aufführung mit einer der Schauspielerinnen. 01.05: Verliebte Borgia Nach della Roveres Flucht aus Florenz trifft sich Juan mit seinem Vater und Bruder, um über das weitere Vorgehen zu sprechen, teilt allerdings deren Sorgen nicht, da die päpstlichen Truppen unter seinem Befehl Florenz überlegen seien, sollte der Kardinal ein Bündnis mit der Stadt geschlossen haben. Die Möglichkeit eines Bündnis zwischen dem Kardinal und Frankreich und einem Neutralitätspakt zwischen norditalienischen Staaten und della Rovere bedenkt er zunächst nicht. Zusammen mit seinem Vater besieht er sich das von einem Botschafter überbrachte Porträt einer navarrischen Edelfrau, die er jedoch alles andere als ansprechend findet. Später betont er seinem Vater gegenüber, dass er entweder eine Königstochter oder niemanden heiraten würde. Auch als sein Vater eine Heirat zwischen ihm und Sancia von Neapel, einer unehelichen Tochter des Königs, vorschlägt, lehnt Juan ab. 01.06: Der König von Frankreich Ein neapalischer Botschafter unterbreitet dem Papst ein Heiratsangebot und ein Porträt von dessen schöner Tochter Sancia, welches Juan mit Interesse betrachtet, aber weiterhin ablehnt, sie zu heiraten, sondern vorschlägt, man könne sie mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Joffre vermählen. Juan bietet an, Sancia das Werben Joffres zu überbringen und reist nach Neapel, wo Sancia ihm gegenüber Avancen macht, denen Juan nicht abgeneigt ist, während ihr ehelicher Bruder und Thronerbe Alfonso von Neapel eher an den Vorteilen, die eine solche Verbindung für sein Land hätte, interessiert ist. Sancia führt Juan im Schloss herum und zeigt ihm den Raum, in dem sein Vater die Leichen seiner ausgestopften Feinde aufbewahrt. Dort haben beide einvernehmlichen Geschlechtsverkehr. Wieder Zuhause möchte Joffre alles über seine zukünftige Braut wissen und Juan deutet zuerst an, sie wäre hässlich und unfreundlich, bevor er seinem kleinen Bruder davon berichtet und ihn neckend hoch hebt, wobei er ihm mitteilt, dass er wegen dieser Braut ein Glückspilz sei. Später befindet er sich alleine mit seiner Mutter im Zimmer und unterhält sich mit dieser, als ihr früherer Ehemann Theo den Raum betritt. Dessen Erscheinung erzürnt Juan, da es Gerüchte gibt, einige von Vanozzas Kindern seien nicht vom Papst, sondern Theo, und er schlägt auf ihn ein. Seine Mutter verweist ihn daraufhin des Gebäudes und sagt ihm, dass es nicht mehr sein Zuhause sei. Auch sein Vater ist über den Zwischenfall alles andere als erfreut und tadelt Juan heftig, da er durch seine Handlungen den Ruf seiner Mutter beschmutzt, Gerüchte bestärkt und er sich selbst wie ein Gemeiner verhalten habe. Juan sieht seine Schuld zunächst nicht ein und verspricht erst, sein Verhalten zu mäßigen, als sein Vater droht, die militärische Leitung Juans an Cesare zu übergeben. Juan ist bei Sancias und Joffres Hochzeit anwesend und schläft vor Vollzug der Ehe mit ihr, schärft ihr aber währenddessen ein, gut zu Joffre zu sein, da dieser sein jüngerer Bruder war. 01x07: Die Invasion Juan führt seine Affäre mit Sancia weiter und erzählt dieser davon, dass Theo weiterhin auf eine Entschuldigung warte, die er aber nicht zu geben gewillt ist. 01x08: Kanonendonner Die Bedrohung einer Invasion Frankreichs wird immer größer, aber Juan ist nicht im Petersdom, sondern hat die Nacht in einem Bordell verbracht, aus dem Cesare ihn morgens abholt und ihn schalt, da Italien sich im Krieg befindet und Juan sich nicht gehen lassen sollte. Am Nachmittag führt Juan seinen Vater durch die Bestände, die mehr Soldaten ausrüsten können, als vorhanden sind. Jedoch besitzt die päpstliche Armee, wie Cesare bemerkt, keine Kanonen, welche für Frankreichs militärische Erfolge verantwortlich sind. Juan gibt an, die französischen Kanonen überlisten zu wollen, hat jedoch keine passende List parat. Später hat er jedoch tatsächlich eine Strategie ausgearbeitet: Da Kanonen für Belagerungen und die Zerstörung von Städten gut geeignet seien, aber auf freiem Feld wenig Nutzen hätten, will Juan die französischen Armeen vor Rom abfangen und auf freiem Feld besiegen. Die Anwesenden, vor allem sein Vater und Bruder, unterstützen diese Strategie und der Papst sieht die Schlacht schon fast als gewonnen. Die römische Bevölkerung jubelt, als Juan und seine Männer die Stadt verlassen. Jedoch hat Juan die Größe der französischen Armee hoffnungslos unterschätzt - auch zahlenmäßig sind die Franzosen ihm weit überlegen und die Kettenkugeln erweisen sich auch auf freiem Feld fatal für die angreifenden Italiener. Bevor die Schlacht jedoch zu einem einseitigen Gemetzel werden kann, reitet Lucrezia auf die freie Fläche zwischen den Armeen. Da der französische König sie nicht verletzen will, gibt er Lucrezia und ihrem Bruder Zeit zur Unterredung. Lucrezia fleht Juan an, den Angriff abzubrechen, da er ansonsten sterben würde. Auch wenn er sich zunächst sträubt, schafft Lucrezia es, ihn zu überzeugen, den König nach Neapel ziehen zu lassen im Gegenzug dafür, Rom nicht zu verwüsten. Juan führt die französischen Truppen nach Rom und will seinem Vater Bericht erstatten, wobei er die fliehenden Kardinäle für ihre Feigheit verurteilt. Er versucht, seinen Vater dazu zu überreden, die Stadt zu verlassen und zu fliehen, jedoch weigert sich der Papst, obwohl nicht nur Juan, sondern auch Cesare ihn dazu drängen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Stattdessen befiehlt der Papst ihm, seine Mutter Vanozza aus der Stadt zu schaffen. Juan befolgt den Befehl mit deutlichem Widerwillen und entfernt sich nach wiederholter Aufforderung. Staffel zwei 02.01: Kabinett des Schreckens Nachdem ein von Juans Bruder Cesare Borgia geplanter Mordversuch auf Kardinal della Rovere fehlgeschlagen ist, lässt ihr Vater sie zu sich rufen. Schon bald entsteht Unfrieden zwischen den Brüdern, den der Papst jedoch zu unterbinden versucht und mit der Tagesordnung fortfährt: Racheplänen gegenüber allen, die ihre Familie in der Vergangenheit verraten haben - kurzum, alle große römische Familien. Das Gespräch droht jedoch nach einer Beleidigung Cesares an seinen Bruder handgreiflich zu werden, was ihren Vater erzürnt, da die Familie nur als Einheit über die zahlreichen Feinde triumphieren würde. Nach Ende der Unterredung treffen sich die beiden Brüder in der Waffenkammer wieder, wo Juan neu entworfene Duellklingen präsentiert, Cesare aber auch sagt, sie würden nicht zu ihm, einem Geistlichen, passen. Juan provoziert weiter und schließlich beginnen er und sein Bruder, gegeneinander zu kämpfen - sehr zur Neugier diverser, neu hinzukommender Soldaten. Nachdem Juan anfänglich die Oberhand hatte, kann Cesare ihn entwaffen und die Klinge an die Kehle setzen. Kurz davor, ihn zu töten, provoziert Juan weiter und tatsächlich ist Cesare im Begriff, die einzige vom Vater unverzeihliche Sünde - Brudermord - zu begehen, als dessen Gefolgsmann Micheletto eingreift und die Tat verhindert. Beim Fest, das in Rom stattfinden soll, soll auch ein Pferderennen stattfinden, bei dem unter anderem Juan und Cesare antreten werden. Bereits am Vortrag trainieren sie und verspottet Juan Cesare. Auch beim Rennen am folgenden Tag fordern die Brüder sich gegenseitig heraus. Sobald Juan einen kleinen Vorsprung vor seinem Bruder hatte, streut er Krähenfüße auf den Sand, so dass Cesares Pferd stürzt, wodurch er das Rennen gewinnt und den Jubel der Menge genießt. Nach dem Rennen findet ein Maskenball statt, welchen Juan als Mars, dem römischen Kriegsgott, verkleidet, besucht. Um sich für das manipulierte Rennen zu rächen, wird Cesare seinem jüngeren Bruder ebenfalls Krähenfüße vor die Füße, in welche Juan prompt tritt. 02.02: Paolo Bei einem gemeinsamen Essen besprechen die Borgias den Erfolg des Festes, wobei sich dies schon bald in eine Diskussion darüber entwickelt, inwieweit die Herkunft eines Menschen seinen Wert ausmache - Juan ist der Meinung, die Art der Geburt würde automatisch zu essentiellen Unterschieden führen, während sein Vater, wohl auch aufgrund seiner Affäre mit Vittoria, eine andere Position vertritt. Als er später mit seiner Schwester über den Platz geht, wird diese von ihrem früheren Geliebten Paolo angesprochen, welchen Juan beinahe umbringt und sich erst von Lucrezia zu Gnade überreden lässt, als diese wiederholt versichert, Paolo nicht zu kennen. Am Abend verlässt Lucrezia im Geheimen das Haus, um Paolo zu treffen, wird dabei jedoch von Juan beobachtet. Auch beim Treffen mit Paolo ist der verhüllte Juan anwesend, der Beatrice über die beiden ausfragt. Diese berichtet ihm davon, dass Paolo der Vater von Lucrezias unehelichem Kind ist und wird von ihm zu weiterer Spionage angeheuert. Erneut ist Juans Vermählung ein Gesprächsthema mit dessen Vater, jedoch will Juan die Konversation bald schon auf Lucrezia und deren unstandesgemäße Liebschaft lenken, erregt durch den Themenwechsel aber nur die Wut seines Vaters, der denkt, Juan wolle bloß ablenken. Daraufhin betritt Juan Lucrezias Schlafgemach, das allerdings, da sie ein geheimes Treffen mit Paolo hat, leer ist. Juan bezeichnet sie daraufhin als Hure und macht sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Betrunken kreuzt er im Haus seiner Mutter auf und wird dort von Cesare empfangen, der ihn davon abhält, nach ihrer Mutter zu suchen und auf den Folgetag vertröstet. Auf dem Rückweg fragt Juan Cesare, ob dieser ihn liebe. Er gibt zunächst an, für Juan zu töten, dann Juan so sehr zu lieben wie sich selbst, was, wie Juan herausstellt, nicht viel heißt. Nachdem Paolo sich von Lucrezia verabschiedet hat und die Stadt verlassen will, lauert Juan ihm mit einigen Männern auf, ertränkt ihn und hängt ihn anschließend mit einem Abschiedsbrief in der Tasche am Marktplatz auf, so dass es wirkt, als habe er Selbstmord begangen. 02.03: Die Macht der Täuschung Da Lucrezia über Paolos Tod völlig außer sich ist, bespricht die Familie die Angelegenheit, jedoch leugnet Juan jegliche Mithilfe an dessen Ermordung und spricht sehr respektlos über Paolo, was einen Wutanfall des Papstes provoziert. Später gesteht Juan seine Schuld jedoch indirekt ein und bekommt von seinem Vater die Suche nach einer Frau in Spanien als Buße aufgelegt, damit er zu dem Borgia werden könne, auf den sein Vater hofft. Schluchzend und verzweifelt bleibt Juan zurück. In der nächsten Sequenz vergnügt sich Juan sehr geräuschintensiv mit einer Frau, was Lucrezia dazu veranlasst, ihn zur Ruhe aufzufordern und ihn erneut verhalten für Paolos Tod zu beschuldigen. Beim erneuten Herausgehen brennt sie mit ihrer Kerze die Halterung des Kronleuchters in Juans Zimmer an, welcher kurz darauf herunter stürzt, Juans Liebhaberin durchbohrt und auch Juan beinahe verletzt hätte. Entsetzt entdeckt Juan Lucrezias Kerze und, dass dies ihre Tat war. Beim Essen mit seinen Geschwistern und seiner Mutter ist die Spannung zwischen Juan und Lucrezia deutlich zu spüren, jedoch scheint Juan die Wogen durch eine Rede auf ihre gemeinsame spanische Herkunft glätten zu wollen. Am folgenden Tag verlässt Juan die Stadt Richtung Spanien. 02.07: Die Belagerung von Forli Nach langer Abwesenheit kehrt Juan mit stolzem Gefolge nach Rom zurück, wo er von seinem Vater mit großem Wohlwollen begrüßt wird. Als Geschenk bringt er seinem Vater Zigarren und seiner Schwester einen Panther. Später berichtet Juan seinem Vater, dass er tatsächlich geheiratet habe und seiner inzwischen schwangeren Frau völlig ergeben sei, was diesen in Freude und Stolz versetzt. Der Papst gibt Juan den Auftrag, Caterina Sforza mit seiner Armee dazu zu bringen, Rom die Treue zu schwören oder sie im Falle einer Weigerung zu enteignen. Jedoch hat Juan sich in Spanien auch eine Geschlechtskrankheit eingefangen, welche er von Ärzten mit teilweise schmerzhaften Methoden zu kurieren versuchen lässt. Juan rückt mit seiner Armee zu Caterina Sforzas Burg Forli und glaubt zwar an die eigene Überlegenheit, wird aber von Don Hernando, der ihn aus Spanien begleitet hat, davon überzeugt, zuerst mit Caterina zu verhandeln, da im Gelände viele Überraschungen lauern könnten und die Kanonen Forlis eine große Gefahr darstellten. Dem gefangenen Benito stellt Juan daraufhin einige Fragen, wird aber bereits bei einer Gegenfrage gewalttätig und kündigt Benito an, ihn nicht für Informationen zu foltern, sondern nur um dessen Mutter sein Leid vor Augen zu führen. Juan spannt Benito in guter Sicht von der Burg in ein Gestell ein und zwingt ihn, nach seiner Mutter und um Hilfe zu rufen und legt Caterina sein Vorhaben, Benito zu foltern, sollte sie nicht aufgeben. Don Hernandos Einwände an der Ehrhaftigkeit seines Vorhabens tut er ab und sagt ihm, er könne nach Spanien zurückkehren, wenn ihm seine Methoden nicht gefielen. Juan will nach einiger Zeit, in der Benito gut sichtbar gelitten und seine Mutter noch keine Zeichen des Einlenkens gezeigt hat, wieder mit ihr sprechen, jedoch versucht ein Soldat von der Mauer aus auf ihren Befehl, Juan zu erschießen, was jedoch fehlschlägt und Juan nur am Bein verwundet. Als Reaktion schneidet er Benito einen Finger ab und verkündet, als nächstes seinen Kopf abzuschlagen. Er befiehlt den Männern, den Jungen in sein Zelt zu bringen. Am Folgetag platziert Juan Benito mit dem Kopf in einer Schlinge so auf einem Pferd, dass er aufgehängt werden würde, sollte es sich in Bewegung setzen, und fordert Caterina zur Aufgabe ihrer Festung auf. Andernfalls würde er Benito umbringen. Jedoch bleibt Caterina standhaft und Juan will den Befehl zur Tötung des Jungen geben, jedoch sind inzwischen Ludovico Sforzas Truppen eingetroffen, welche für seine Cousine Caterina kämpfen, und Juans eigenes Heer von hinten aufreiben. Juans einziger Befehl ist der Tod Benitos; zur Verteidigung oder gar Angriff hat er keine Pläne. Jedoch widersetzt sich Don Hernando der Anweisung, schneidet Benito los und flieht mit ihm, während Juan selbst ohne den Versuch, zu kämpfen, am Bein verwundet in die Wälder flieht, während die Truppen Caterina und Ludovico Sforzas die gegnerischen Streitkräfte von zwei Seiten abschlachten. 02.08: Der feige Held Auf einen Rollstuhl oder Stock und fremde Hilfe angewiesen, wird Juan zu seinem Vater gebracht, dem er von der Niederlage bei der Belagerung von Forli berichtet, jedoch seine Rolle bei dieser schön redet und den unerbittlichen Kampf der päpstlichen Truppen hervorhebt, in dem er sich selbst eine maßgebliche, ruhmreiche Rolle zuschreibt. Auch wenn sein Vater von dieser Entwicklung der Ereignisse enttäuscht ist, lobt er Juans Tapferkeit. Dieser äußert nun Misstrauensbekundungen gegen seinen Bruder Cesare, der, da er zur Zeit von Ludovicos Hinterhalt in Florenz und vor allem bei Machiavelli residierte, von dessen Truppenbewegungen hätte erfahren müssen. Als er später auf Cesare trifft, welcher ihn begrüßen will, ignoriert Juan ihn. Einige Zeit darauf konfrontiert er Cesare trotzdem und will von ihm wissen, was dieser seinem Vater berichtet und von Don Hernando erfahren habe, jedoch bleiben Cesares Antworten unverbindlich und ausweichend, bis er sich vom Gespräch abwendet und Juan alleine lässt. Juan ist beim Arzt, der nun neben seiner Geschlechtskrankheit auch die entzündete Pfeilwunde begutachtet und ihm offenbart, dass er aufgrund der Krankheit lange Sicht erblinden, wahnsinnig werden und sterben wird und das Bein, sollte der Wundbrand nicht abklingen, amputiert werden müsse. Der Arzt schlägt Opium zur Linderung vor. Zusammen mit seinem Vater und Bruder berichtet ersterer von den Schmähungen, die die Borgia aufgrund der Niederlage erdulden müssten. Juan streitet Gerüchte, die von Benitos Folter und Caterinas Standhaftigkeit und Kampfesgeist berichten, ab, sondern behauptet, Benito, der später im offenen Kampf gefallen sei, nur gefangen genommen zu haben. Als sein Vater milde Zweifel äußert, verliert Juan die Fassung und verweist darauf, dass er durch seine Verletzung sterben könne und alles im Kampf gegeben habe. Als Cesare ein weiteres Mal abstreitet, von Ludovicos Truppen gewusst zu haben, beschuldigt Juan ihn, nur seine Affäre mit Caterina hätte zum Krieg geführt, woraufhin Cesare zurück provoziert, bis Juan ihn angreifen will, wird aber von seinem Vater aufgehalten. Sein Arzt übergibt Juan an einen Mann namens Mohammed, welcher ihn in eine Opiumhöhle bringt. Am nächsten Morgen entscheidet sein Vater, der nun durch Benito Sforza von der Wahrheit über die Belagerung Forlis weiß, dass Juan aufgrund seines schlechten gesundheitlichen Zustands die päpstlichen Truppen vorübergehend nicht mehr anführen soll, auch wenn Juan ihn um das Gegenteil bittet und sagt, dass er lieber sterben würde, als sein Schwert abzugeben. Der Papst schickt Juan fort, damit dieser sich ausruhen kann. 02.09: Der verlorene Sohn Juan, zitternd, schwitzend und offensichtlich unter Schmerzen, steht vor einer Wand und redet mit einem imaginären Cesare. Juan steckt sich eine Opium-Pfeife an und beginnt, zu halluzinieren und äußert im Rausch, nur von sich selbst gehört, den Verdacht, dass Cesare und Lucrezia eine Affäre haben, wobei er darunter zu leiden scheint, nicht wahrgenommen zu werden. Er liegt schließlich bewusstlos in den Gängen des päpstlichen Palastes und wird von den Leuten seines Vaters gegen seinen Wunsch in dessen Gemächer gebracht. Bei der Taufe seines Neffen Giovanni Borgia, dem unehelichen Sohn seiner Schwester, trifft Juan zu spät ein und zieht bei seiner Mutter über dessen Geburt her, woraufhin sie ihn daran erinnert, dass er ebenfalls außerehelich gezeugt und geboren wurde. Auf dies reagiert Juan nur mit Beleidigungen gegen seine Mutter und deren angebliche Ehrlosigkeit, was sie nicht aufregt, sondern nur mit Bedauern und leisem Spott über Juans schlechte Charakterentwicklung quittiert. Juan trifft wieder auf Cesare und rasch beginnt wieder Unfriede, als Cesare, nachdem Juan unangemessene Kommentare über seine Kardinalswürde gemacht hat, über Juans fehlgeschlagene Belagerung von Forli spottet und ihn anschließend darüber aufklärt, dass Benito Sforza während des Tumults nicht gestorben ist, sondern von Don Hernando gerettet und nach Rom und anschließend zurück zu seiner Mutter gebracht wurde, allerdings erst nachdem Benito mit dem Papst über die Ereignisse von Forli gebracht wurde. Aufgrund dieser Information wird Juan wütend und konfrontiert Cesare mit dessen Ambitionen für seine Position, wird beinahe handgreiflich und ist sich sicher, dass der Papst ihm jeden Fehltritt verzeihen wird. Juan gratuliert Lucrezia spöttisch zur Taufe ihres Sohnes und versucht, ihr glaubhaft zu machen, dass alles, was er tut, zu ihrem Wohl und dem ihrer Familie geschehe - auch der Mord an Paolo. Er gibt an, ihren Sohn direkt nach der Geburt ermordet zu haben, wäre ihr Vater nicht so vernarrt von dem Jungen gewesen. Juan nimmt Giovanni aus seiner Wiege und trägt ihn zu einem Balkon, über den er ihn unter Lucrezias panischen Protesten hält. Er lässt zu, dass Lucrezia den Jungen wieder an sich nimmt. Er beobachtet eine Gruppe junger Frauen, die um den Springbrunnen tanzen. Die meisten laufen fort, als er sie sieht, aber er hält eine fest und vergewaltigt diese, während er sie würgt. Bevor er sie jedoch umbringen kann, wird er von Micheletto aufgehalten. Juan versichert Micheletto, dass er für dieses Einschreiten büßen wird. Er verlässt das Fest und wird von Mohammed, unter Michelettos unbemerkter Beobachtung, in eine Opiumhöhle gebracht, die er jedoch schon bald wieder verlässt, da Cesare ihn sprechen will. Auf Juans Frage, ob Cesare ihn um Vergebung bitten wolle, antwortet dieser zustimmend und Juan gibt an, Cesare bereits vergeben zu haben. Er erzählt Cesare von seinen von Opium hervorgerufenen Visionen von ihnen beiden, in Eintracht vereint und davon, dass er das Opium so liebe, weil es ihm die ständigen Schmerzen nimmt. Er ist sich sicher, dass Cesare auch Schmerzen empfindet und will, dass er diese auch durch das Opium verliert. Cesare bejaht, dass er Schmerzen fühle und Juan umarmt seinen Bruder. Allerdings hat Juan Cesares Friedfertigkeit unterschätzt; Cesare sticht ihm mehrmals in den Bauch und sagt, dass er Juan niemals vergeben werde, da Borgias dies nicht täten. Juan stirbt und gemeinsam mit Micheletto wirft Cesare ihn in den Tiber. 02.10: Geständnisse Einige Tage nach Juans Tod ist sein Vater in Sorge um ihn und beauftragt Cesare mit der Suche nach ihm, die jedoch erfolglos bleibt. Erst als Ascanio Sforza in Auftrag gibt, auch in Leichenhallen nach ihm zu suchen, wird die Suche von Erfolg gekrönt - Juans Leiche wird vom Tiber an die Ufer gespült, gefunden und schließlich in den Gemächern des Papstes, der von Trauer erfüllt ist, aufgebahrt. Damit ist der Papst allerdings alleine - vor allem Lucrezia ist wütend über die Trauer, die von ihr erwartet wird, da Juan ihr schon viele Male Leid zugefügt habe. Auch Cesare gibt an, schon oft um den Bruder, der Juan einst war, getrauert zu haben, dazu aber nun nicht mehr imstande ist. Der Papst ist wütend über diese Aussagen und schickt die beiden fort. Auch Juans Mutter Vanozza gibt an, dass sie seinen Tod zwar nicht gewünscht, es aber Momente gegeben hat, in denen sie den Wunsch hatte, Juan wäre niemals zur Welt gekommen. Sie fordert den Papst auf, Juan loszulassen, was dieser allerdings nicht kann. Juans Leiche wird für die Bestattung aufbereitet, aber der Papst weigert sich weiterhin, ihn zu bestatten, da er fürchtet, dass Juan im Fegefeuer leiden muss, sollte er beerdigt werden, ohne dass sein Mörder gefunden ist, was Cesare schließlich dazu bringt, ihrem Vater zu gestehen, dass er Juan getötet hat. Beziehungen Familie Rodrigo Borgia Rodrigo Borgia liebt seinen zweiten Sohn sehr und lässt ihm verhältnismäßig viele Freiheiten, auch wenn er sich häufig leichtsinnig, faul, jähzornig und grausam gebärdet. Fehler Juans verzeiht sein Vater immer, weshalb Juan sich dessen uneingeschränkter Liebe sicher sein kann. Als er es jedoch zu weit getrieben hat und von seinem Vater zeitweilig weggeschickt wurde, um Verantwortung zu lernen, bemüht sich Juan bei seiner Rückkehr sehr, dem Vater gefällig zu sein, zeigt sich sehr ehrhaft und trinkt Wasser statt Wein, um seine Enthaltsamkeit zu demonstrieren. Schnell kehrt er auf seinen besonderen Platz im Herzen seines Vaters zurück und lügt diesen anschließend über den Verlauf der Belagerung von Forli an, um dessen Gunst zu behalten und als Held darzustehen. Auch, als der Papst von den wahren Begebenheiten erfährt, konfrontiert er Juan nicht, um dessen Gesundheit zu schonen. Als Juan getötet wird, ist sein Vater das einzige Familienmitglied, das wirklich trauert. Vanozza Cattaneo Zu seiner Mutter hat Juan ein kompliziertes Verhältnis. Während sie ihrem zweitgeborenem Sohn Zuneigung entgegen bringt, begegnet Juan ihr oftmals mit Herablassung und Respektlosigkeit, da er beispielsweise ihren früheren Ehemann in ihrem Haus zusammenschlägt oder sie auf der Taufe seines Neffen offen als Hure bezeichnet. Dies belastet die Beziehung zwischen beiden, auch wenn Vanozza sich von Juan nicht provozieren lässt, sondern Haltung bewahrt. Nach seinem Tod gibt sie an, sich diesen zwar nicht herbei gesehnt, aber manchmal den Wunsch verspürt zu haben, Juan wäre niemals geboren worden. Cesare Borgia Zwischen Cesare und Juan herrscht eine von Rivalitäten und Groll geprägte Beziehung. Während Cesare alle Ansprüche, die sein Vater an einen Sohn haben kann, erfüllt, leidet er darunter, dass Juan trotzdem vom Vater favorisiert wird und beispielsweise die von beiden ersehnte militärische Laufbahn antreten darf. Währenddessen will Juan seinen besseren Bruder häufig ausstechen und provoziert ihn deswegen oft direkt, während Cesare seine Feindseligkeiten eher hinter höflichen Fragen und mit mehr Haltung über die Bühne bringt. Mit der Zeit beginnt Cesare einen ausgeprägten Hass auf Juan, dessen Grausamkeit, Verantwortungslosigkeit und Feigheit zu entwickeln, während Juan durch seine Krankheit zunehmend den Verstand verliert und Cesare in der einen Sekunde droht und beargwöhnt, aber auch schnell in versöhnlicher Stimmung ist. Nachdem Juan sowohl Cesare, als dieser die fehlgeschlagene Belagerung von Forli referenziert, als auch das Leben von Lucrezias Sohn Giovanni bedroht hat, tötet Cesare ihn für Juan völlig unerwartet, da dieser Cesare zuvor dessen Bemerkungen verziehen hat. Lucrezia Borgia Zwischen Lucrezia und Juan ist ein vielleicht noch bitterer Hass, nachdem Juan Lucrezias bürgerlichen Liebhaber Paolo ermordet hat, als dieser die Stadt wieder verlassen wollte. Für diese Tat zeigte Juan nicht den Anflug von Reue und bezeichnet Lucrezia mehrmals als "Hure". Als Reaktion auf Paolos Tod lässt Lucrezia die Halterung des Kronleuchters in Juans Zimmer durchbrennen, der herab fällt und Juans Liebhaberin verwundet, eventuell tödlich, und somit auch Juans Tod in Kauf genommen hätte. Juan versucht nach diesem Vorfall, die Wogen zu glätten, scheitert aber daran, da Lucrezia auch nach seiner Rückkehr aus Spanien noch heftigen Groll gegen ihn empfindet. Er gibt an, ihren neugeborenen Sohn ohne Gewissensbisse ermordet zu haben, da er nur der Bastard eines Stallburschen ist und droht bei dessen Taufe auch, ihn zu töten, ist aber gleichzeitig der Meinung, dass alles, was er Lucrezia angetan habe, nur zum Wohle ihrer Familie geschehen ist. Durch diese Handlungen und seine verachtende Haltung ihr gegenüber hat er Lucrezia so weit gebracht, dass sie selbst seinen Tod durch Gift plant und trauert entsprechend nach Cesares Mord an ihm nicht. Joffre Borgia Zu seinem jüngsten Bruder scheint Juan die beste Beziehung zu haben, auch wenn sie selten zusammen gezeigt werden. Als Juan Joffre von seiner Braut berichtet, zeigt er sich jedoch neckisch und freundlich, hebt Joffre hoch, welcher kichert, und freut sich über das Glück seines kleinen Bruders. Auch wenn er eine Affäre mit dessen Frau hat, schärft er dieser deutlich ein, Joffre unbedingt glücklich zu machen und nicht zu verletzen; darüber hinaus dauert diese Affäre auch nicht lange an, woraus man schließen kann, dass Juan ehrliche Zuneigung Joffre gegenüber empfindet. Liebesbeziehungen Sancia von Neapel Sancia von Neapel ist eine Zeit lang als Juans Braut im Gespräch, allerdings lehnt er eine Verbindung mit ihr aufgrund ihrer illegitimen Herkunft ab, willigt aber ein, Verhandlungen für eine Hochzeit zwischen Sancia und Joffre zu führen. Bei diesem Treffen tauschen die beiden einige zweideutige Bemerkungen aus und beginnen schließlich eine rein sexuelle Affäre, die auch nach der Hochzeit zwischen Sancia und Joffre weiter geht, allerdings relativ bald von Juan aufgrund von Rücksicht für seinen jüngeren Bruder beendet wird. Maria Enriquez de Luna Maria Enriquez de Luna ist eine spanische Adlige. Ihr Porträt wurde Juan zusammen mit denen anderer spanischer Edelfrauen präsentiert, und auch wenn Juan keine von ihnen als sonderlich ansprechend empfunden hat, galt sie als Favoritin. Als Juan schließlich von seinem Vater nach Spanien geschickt wurde, um zu mehr Anstand zu finden, heiratete er Maria Enriquez und gibt nach seiner Rückkehr in Rom an, sie wäre bereits von ihm schwanger. Da sie nie auftritt, ist nichts Genaues über die Beziehung zwischen beiden bekannt. Verbündete Hernando de Caballos Don Hernando ist ein spanischer Edelmann, den Juan auf seiner Spanienreise kennengelernt und der ihn nach Rom begleitet hat und bei der Belagerung von Forli assistiert. Jedoch machen sich dort auch Spannungen zwischen ihnen breit, als Juan Benito Sforza foltert und verstümmelt, um die Verteidigung seiner Mutter zu brechen. Dies führt zum Bruch zwischen den beiden. Gegenspieler Caterina Sforza Juan hat Caterina Sforzas Burg belagert und versucht, diese durch die Folterung und Verstümmelung ihres Sohnes zur Aufgabe zu misslingen. Dies belastet Caterina sichtbar und erfüllt sie mit Trauer und Wut, allerdings gibt sie nicht nach, sondern verkündet nur, dass sie noch zehn weitere Söhne gebären könne und jeder dieser Söhne Juan bis an sein Lebensende jagen würde. Dadurch kann sie nicht nur seine Belagerung vereiteln, sondern macht Juan auch noch zum Gespött der Leute, was er ihr sehr übel nimmt. Zitate * "Ach, Bescheidenheit. Die steht einem Geistlichen gut zu Gesicht. Aber von einem Soldaten wird eine gewisse Pose erwartet." - zu Cesare Borgia, 01.03 Der Sohn des Sultans Auftritte Staffel eins Staffel zwei Historische Hintergründe Juan Borgia wurde im Jahr 1476 oder 1478 als zweiter Sohn des Kardinals Rodrigo und dessen italienischer Mätresse Vanozza Cattaneo geboren. Aufgewachsen ist er entweder im Haushalt seiner Mutter oder Adriana da Milos, einer adeligen Cousine seines Vaters, auf jeden Fall aber zusammen mit seinem älteren Bruder Cesare. Er erhielt eine umfassende Ausbildung. Sein Vormund war sein ältester Halbbruder, Pedro-Luis, Herzog von Gandía, dessen Titel Juan nach Pedro-Luis' Tod im Jahr 1485 erbte. Nachdem sein Vater Papst wurde, erkannte dieser Juan und dessen Geschwister offiziell an und schickte Juan 1493 nach Spanien, um eine politische Allianz zwischen den spanischen Majestäten Isabella und Fernando zu schließen. In Spanien wurde ihm sein Herzogtum offiziell übergeben und er heiratete eine Cousine Fernandos, Maria Enríquez i de Luna. Allerdings schaffte er es nicht, die von seinem Vater beabsichtigten guten Beziehungen zu erreichen, da er sich ungehorsam, grausam und unehrenhaft verhielt. Auch seine hohen Ausgaben wurden von seinem Vater bemängelt. Nach einem Jahr der Ehe kam sein Sohn, Juan de Borja y Enriquez zur Welt. Trotz aller Kritik und Maßlosigkeiten kam es zu einer Allianz zwischen Spanien und dem Papst, infolge der Juan weitere Ämter und Titel erhielt. Als Karl von Frankreich Anspruch auf Neapel erhob, wurde Juan als Unterpfand für besagtes Bündnis am spanischen Hof gehalten, da besagtes Bündnis die Ansprüche von Alfonso von Neapel bestätigte. Erst nach drei Jahren, 1496, konnte Juan nach Rom zurückkehren, ohne Frau und Kind, und wurde dort, trotz der Tatsache, dass er aktiv nichts erreicht hatte, mit riesigem Pomp empfangen. Später im gleichen Jahr ernannte der Papst den militärisch völlig unerfahrenen Juan zum Heerführer der päpstlichen Truppen, die gegen die Heere der Orsini in die Schlacht ziehen sollten. Zuerst konnte Juan Erfolge verzeichnen und zehn feindliche Burgen einnehmen, allerdings nur durch Condottiere Guidobaldo da Montefeltro, da nach dessen Verwundung die betreffende Burg nicht nur nicht eingenommen wurde, sondern die päpstlichen Truppen auch zurückgeschlagen und erniedrigt wurden. Nach einer Niederlage wurde ein Esel ins Lager Juans geschickt, um dessen Hals das Schild ''Ich bin der Gesandte des Herzogs von Gandia ''hing und in dessen Anus eine beleidigende Nachricht geschoben war. Schließlich musste der Papst einen Friedensvertrag mit den Orsini unterschreiben. Trotzdem vertraute der Papst ihm und ließ ihm 40.000 Dukaten zukommen, weigerte sich allerdings, Lösegeld für den inhaftierten Guidobaldo zu bezahlen. Als der Papst Juan drei Herzogtümer übertrug, die eigentlich zum Kircheneigentum gehörten, sorgte dies für große innen- und außenpolitische Spannungen, was dazu führte, dass die ohnehin gegen die Borgia angespannte Stimmung in Feindseligkeit umschwang. In der Nacht seines Todes soll Juan sich trotz Warnung über das nächtliche Rom von seinen Begleitern getrennt haben und wurde anschließend intensiv von päpstlichen Truppen gesucht, bis seine Leiche, versehen mit neun Wunden an Kehle, Kopf, Körper und Schenkeln, im Tiber gefunden wurde. Er war noch vollständig bekleidet und sein Geldbeutel gefüllt. Verdächtigt wurden Giovanni Sforza, Guidobaldo da Montefeltro, Kardinal Ascanio Sforza und auch Jofré Borgia, die allesamt ein Motiv gehabt hätten. Bald kam auch das Gerücht auf, Cesare hätte Juan getötet, da er aus dessen Tod nur Vorteile gezogen hat und die angespannte Beziehung zwischen beiden kein Geheimnis war. Als Cesare sich in spanischer Gefangenschaft befandt, zettelte Juans Witwe einen Mordprozess gegen ihn an. Allerdings konnte weder Cesares Schuld oder Unschuld noch die eines der anderen Verdächtigen bewiesen werden. Quellen * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Borgia,_2._Herzog_von_Gand%C3%ADa